<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sento ancora il tuo Fantasma dirmi che mi ami. by Sonia_Rwby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859694">Sento ancora il tuo Fantasma dirmi che mi ami.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby'>Sonia_Rwby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come al solito it's time to die per yang hahah</p>
<p>Foto a cui mi sono ispirata: https://www.pinterest.it/pin/427842033324853789/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sento ancora il tuo Fantasma dirmi che mi ami.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yang," Blake urlò la parola come se fosse la sua salvezza, stringendole la mano sempre più forte. Una lacrima cadde sulla mano di Yang: calda, bollente anche in questo magazzino in fiamme. "Non andare. Farò qualsiasi cosa ."</p>
<p>Yang aprì un occhio esitante e divenne acutamente consapevole che se lo avesse chiuso di nuovo, se avesse sbattuto le palpebre , non sarebbe tornata fuori. "Blake," sussurrò, rauca. “Puoi essere felice senza di me. Lo prometto. Solo ... ”Adesso poteva ricordare, ricordare perché era lì, ricordare perché Blake doveva andarsene immediatamente . "Devi andare, adesso ."</p>
<p>"Non ti lascio," la voce di Blake si spezzò, e polvere, era bellissima. Tutto ciò che Yang voleva e tutto ciò che lei non avrebbe mai avuto.</p>
<p>Yang sapeva che avrebbe dovuto spingerla a farlo comunque, sapeva che era egoista oltre ogni ragione tenerla lì, sapeva che Blake doveva andarsene perché aveva una vita piena davanti a lei, ma oh. Era così calda. "Blake, io ..." soffocò alla parola successiva, e per una volta la sua agonia non aveva niente a che fare con questo. "Io ti amo..."</p>
<p>Yang lascio la mano sulla guancia di Blake e la mise per terra... fece l'ultimo respiro e chiuse gli occhi.</p>
<p>Non poteva sentire Blake ma Immaginava le sue grida disperate nel tentativo di svegliarla... di riaverla ancora con lei, invani erano stati i tentativi, era morta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>il futuro era strano, era cambiato tutto.... Blake aveva una bambina e un cane.</p>
<p>Blake un giorno uscì di casa con la pioggia, era fitta, ma questo non la fermò... aveva dei fiori in mano, girasoli splendenti come i suoi occhi.</p>
<p>si fermo davanti alla tomba di Yang, si tolse il cappuccio, si inginocchio e dopo aver posato i fiori, pianse... gridò con tutta la sua forza, singhiozzando.</p>
<p>Mentre piangeva sentì una specie di abbraccio da dietro che gli sussurava: "sarò sempre con te Blake" .</p>
<p>Blake si girò di scatto e non trovò nessuno ma poi con la sua forza riuscì a sorridere ed a dire: "anch'io Yang..."</p>
<p>Ti amo e lo farò per sempre, nessuno ci può separare, nemmeno questa maledetta pioggia ricordatelo.</p>
<p>Tu sei il mio Yang ed io il tuo Ying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>